


Mile High Club

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB
Genre: M/M, Mile High Club, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Bored on a long distance flight, it suddenly occurs to You that he isn't a member of the mile high club but quickly remedies the situation.





	Mile High Club

            The plane had been in the air for five hours and You was bored. To make matters worse they were only half way through their long journey and he had already finished the magazines he had brought to read. The book lay forgotten, as it had turned out to be worse than sitting in silence. Out of desperation, You attempted to get some sleep. Even that wasn't working today, he just wasn't tired.

            Suddenly an idea hit him, almost out of nowhere and he pulled back his privacy screen to see if either of his boyfriends were still awake. Next to him Gackt was writing something in the notebook where he wrote down song lyrics and concept designs and You thought about leaving him alone to work until he saw that Chachamaru had his screen shut and was most likely asleep.

            It was probably strange for an outsider to deal with the concept of a three-way relationship that existed beyond the bedroom but that was what You had. It had just kind of happened, uncontrollably, and taking all three men involved by surprised. The most shocking part though was that it worked, they were all happy to be together like this and though jealousy did flare up it was rare and easily dealt with. Communication was the key in any relationship and especially important when there were two other men involved. The only way this could work was by being completely honest and open with each other.

            Which was probably why You had no problems expressing his sudden desire to Gackt. Without a word he got up and positioned himself on the floor in front of Gackt's seat, looking up at his surprised partner who glanced over at Chachamaru's seat to see if he was watching too. He wasn't of course and Gackt, knowing perfectly well what You wanted, slid down his privacy blinds trapping the two of them in a small enclosed space in the middle of the plane.

            “What's this?” Gackt teased and You smiled up at him as he began to unfastened the belt that held Gackt's jeans up on his ridiculous thin frame.

            “Are you a member of the mile-high club?” You asked.

            “Of course,” Gackt replied. “Isn't everyone?”

            “No,” You replied. “I'm not but I plan to join by the end of this flight.”

            “You know I was working.” Gackt complained but You ignored the slight protest as temporarily insanity and quickly unfastened Gackt's jeans and helped him out of them, along with the thong Gackt had chosen to wear today. The second they were gone You's tongue was running along the limp length, teasing the organ to life.

            A gentle tap sounded on the screen, before it was pulled back a little to reveal Chachamaru, who was looking less than impressed. Clearly he had been awake and heard every word.

            “You know I'm not a member either,” He complained, slipping inside the small space and kneeling down beside You on the floor. It was cramped but thankfully both men were thin and managed to squeeze in side by side once the screen was firmly shut again.

            “We thought you were asleep.” You apologised, ignoring Gackt completely to give the other guitarist a sympathetic and loving kiss.

            “Can anyone else hear us?” Gackt spoke up at the same level they'd been talking before which he had thought was quiet but apparently not. There was no answer as the only man near them who was awake was Chirolyn, who had put his headphones in the second he had figured out what was about to happen.

            “I don't care if they can.” You responded, as Chachamaru began to kiss his neck. Proving his point, he once again wrapped his tongue around Gackt's now semi-hard penis and continued his attempts to make the vocalist hard. Beside him Chachamaru leant down too and his tongue flicked across Gackt's length but with the attention of catching You's. Every time their tongues met, Chacha attempted to kiss You and for a few seconds each time Gackt was forgotten.

            Looking down at his guitarists Gackt became horny fast, it was just too hot to watch them together and he always had found it easy to get it up. The problem however was space and frowning he decided that his guitarists were just going to have to take turns.

            “Cha, strip You for me.” Gackt ordered and, used to following Gackt's lead, Chachamaru instantly turned his attention to stripping You, which he did quickly and efficiently not wanting to mess around. The second You was naked, he moistened his finger in his mouth and slid it inside the other guitarist, who's lips were once again wrapped around Gackt's erection. Carefully he began to prepare You, who made no protests and simply repositioned himself so that Chacha could get his finger inside easier. Right now, even the pleasure that Chacha was causing was nothing to the taste of having Gackt in his mouth. He just loved giving head, to the point the others joked he had been a whore in a past life. The taste was just part of it, what really made him enjoy it was the power it gave him. 'I might be on my knees but he's the one who's at my mercy.' You had often gloated to Chachamaru, who knew all about being at You's mercy and thought it was a great place to be.

            “Cha, he's a moaner.” Gackt reminded the guitarist, who nodded his agreement.

            “You'll just have to keep your mouth over mine, we don't want you waking everyone up.” Chachamaru ordered and You accepted it, knowing it was true. It had only having a mouthful of Gackt that had kept his quiet so far.

            “Bring your chair down to the bed setting.” You ordered, as he and Chachamaru got out of the way. The second it was down and Gackt was lying flat, You straddled Gackt and slowly slid himself down, biting his lip hard to stop the moans. Seconds later Chachamaru's mouth was over his and the foreign, but familiar, tongue was exploring his mouth hungrily.

            Feeling sorry for the guitarist, You reached down and began to massage the guitarist crotch through the fabric of his jeans. Beneath him Gackt was gasping for breath but managing to stay quiet, he always had a lot of self-control when it mattered. It took a lot for Gackt not to cum at the sight before him, why was watching two men kissing hotter and more stimulating to him than actually being inside one of them? This threesome was like watching porn, without the guilt and shame of pleasuring himself, something his religious upbringing had lodged into his brain as sinful. Strange how so little of the lessons of his childhood remained but that one had stuck. No wonder he had lost so many old friends. Well he had two hot and sexy lovers to replace them, so what did it really matter? He had made his decision.

            Over stimulated, physically and visually, Gackt came inside You, his entire body shuddering in pleasure but not once did he let out a sound. You must have noticed it was over but he remained still, his mouth remaining on Chachamaru's in a deep and passion filled kiss. Smiling happily Gackt was content to just watch, enjoying the warmth of being buried so deep inside his original lover.

            “You get off him, I have an idea.” Chachamaru suddenly ordered, as he realised that Gackt had orgasmed.

            “It better get me off.” You complained, as he got out of the way but Chachamaru just smiled.

            “Sorry You, you're riding me now.” He replied gently, pushing Gackt's legs open so he could lie between them, his back resting across Gackt's chest. Beneath him the vocalist gently pushed the long hair out of the way and began to kiss the guitarist’s neck.

            “Damn you, this was my idea.” You complained, as he quickly yanked Chachamaru's trousers out of the way and once again slid himself over another man's erection. It was easier this time, having Gackt's cum acting as lube, but still he knew he was a moaner. Leaning forward he placed his lips over Chachamaru's and slid his tongue into the older man’s mouth, before beginning to move hard and fast over the guitarist. He was sexually frustrated and annoyed now and he used these emotions as a catalyst for his movements, which became harder and faster as time slipped by.

            Gently Gackt bit down on Chachamaru's neck, knowing exactly which spot to attack to cause the most reaction, sure enough he'd hit his target dead on and a moment later Chacha was coming inside a now exhausted You, who literally collapsed on top of the guitarist not caring how squashed Gackt was getting at the bottom. Had he stopped to think about it he would have laughed, to think of Gackt beneath them both, but right not he was just tired and horny.

            “Cha.” He whined, dragging out the ‘a’ sound as he looked pitifully at his lover.

            “What? Gackt's done nothing,” Chachamaru pointed out. “Get him to suck you off.”  
            “Get out of the way then.” You ordered and quickly the three men repositioned themselves so You was straddling Gackt's chest, with his erection deep within the vocalist’s mouth. Beside the bed/chair stood Chachamaru, who once again had the job of kissing You to cover up the moans that he usually loved to hear.

            Gackt rarely gave head but when he did he was the best and it wasn't long before You came into his mouth, finally finding the sexual satisfaction he craved. Completely spent he lay down on top of Gackt and closed his eyes as if to sleep. Above him Chachamaru and Gackt were kissing but he couldn't find the energy to even begin to care.

            “You baby, you were wonderful,” Chachamaru complimented the guitarist, who only murmured in response. “I'll go back to my seat.” He decided, knowing there was no room here for himself.

            “That's hardly fair.” Gackt complained but Chachamaru only smiled.

            “Somebody has to sit alone and this was You's idea,” Chachamaru pointed out. “Though why you've got so lucky in all this I don't know.”

            “It's because I'm special.” Gackt boasted but Chachamaru only shook his head and quickly reassembled his clothes in a decent form of dress before leaving his lovers alone and heading back to his own seat. Settling down he shut his eyes and smirked to himself. Sure, he may be losing out now but that was going to be his trump card to get his own way at the hotel tonight. He already had plans.

 


End file.
